Ali D and Hanna-Boo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis Hanna Marin Very awesome time!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: Ever wanted to see Alison and Hanna hook up? If ya say yes, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ali D and Hanna-Boo**

**Alison and Hanna are both blonde and sexy. Today they drink tea at the Brew.**

"Hanna, do you ever have sex?" says Alison.

"Yeah, of course. Caleb fuck me often and I love it." says Hanna.

"Okay. Nice. I bet your pussy is wet, warm and soft." says Alison.

"It probably is, ask Caleb." says Hanna.

"Rather not, but a girl who's as cute and sexy as you gotta have a very sweet fuckable pussy." says Alison.

"Caleb love fucking me so my pussy is probably awesome." says Hanna.

"My pussy is like that of a love-goddess, all wet, warm, soft, tight and sexy. Em love lickin' it." says Alison.

"Em actually like sex?" says Hanna surprised.

"Yup." says Alison.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Alison.

"Sex with Caleb is amazing. His dick is so strong and manly." says Hanna.

"The man love ya, Han." says Alison.

"Yay." says Hanna.

"It's obvious that he love you very much. The way he look at you and such makes it all clear." says Alison.

"Wonderful." says Hanna.

"Gettin' fucked is a true pleasure. Speakin' of sex, ever had sex with a girl...?" says Alison.

"No, but I've had dreams about it. Sure, I love Caleb, but I'm kinda curious about girl on girl sex." says Hanna.

"Try it with me then, just as friends. I have the experience." says Alison.

"I don't think Em would be pleased about that." says Hanna.

"Relax. I won't tell her and it's not like I'm cheating. Tonight we'll have lesbian friendship-sex, Han. You and I. Please..." says Alison.

"Okay. You're hard to resist." says Hanna.

"Yup. I am a seductive babe," says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna, getting horny.

"Sweet." says Alison, also getting horny.

"Awww." says Hanna.

"That look on your face, I've seen it before. You are horny." says Alison.

"I guess I am." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Alison, all sexy and erotic.

"Cute." says a happy Hanna.

"Very true, sweetie." says Alison.

45 minutes later.

"Alright, let's go." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Hanna and Alison leave the Brew.

They walk out to Hanna's car.

"Where next, Ali...?" says Hanna.

"My apartment." says Alison.

"Okay. Next stop...the casa del Alison." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Almost forgot, you know Spanish." says Alison.

"I know some of it, yes." says Hanna.

"That's kinda sexy." says Alison.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Yup, Han." says Alison.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Just to let you know, my pussy is wet." says Alison.

"Cute, as long as you don't stain the car seats." says Hanna.

"No worry. Not even my powerful pussy-fluids can get through these leather pants I wear." says Alison.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

"Yup." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"Indeed, Hanna." says Alison.

Once they are in Alison's apartment, Hanna and Alison take of their jackets and shoes.

"Nice." says Hanna when she sees all the changes Alison has made in the apartment since last time Hanna was there.

"Thanks. Cool ya like it. Em suggested I add more of my personal touch to my home." says Alison.

Above the TV is a large celtic shield with the McLeod crest on it and on each side of the shield is a basket-hilt sword.

On the wall next to the bedroom door are 5 guitars, 2 acoustic and 3 electric.

To the left of the guitars is a huge portrait of Alison in her black leather bikini.

Between the two windows in the living room is a life-size marble statue of Nicole DeClaire, one of Alison's favorite French fashion designers.

On both sides of the door to the kitchen are a bunch of photos of Emily.

"Kinda obvious who you love." says Hanna when she sees all the photos of Emily.

"I want people to understand that Em's my babe in every way." says Alison.

"Awww, soooo cutie cute!" says Hanna, all childish.

"Enough lovey dovey talking. Shall we have that lesbian sex now?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Great." says Alison as she strip down to bra and panties.

Hanna strip down to underwear too.

"Let's do this on the bed, more cozy that way." says Alison.

"I agree." says Hanna.

The 2 blondes walk into the bedroom.

Alison switch on red porno-lights.

Both of them get into the bed and Alison start the same way she usually start when it is her and Emily, which is by gently playing with Hanna's nipples.

This makes Hanna horny and Alison can tell as a result of Hanna's erotic smile.

"Mmm...that feels so wonderful, Ali...!" moans Hanna.

"Em always enjoy this as well." says Alison.

"Oh, you do this to her?" says Hanna.

"Yes and she tell me that I'm very good at it, sweetie!" moans Alison.

Hanna finds her confidence and gives Alison a kiss.

"I always imagined you being a skilled kiser and I was right, for sure!" moans Alison.

"Thanks, you're awesome too!" moans Hanna.

Alison starts to gently rub Hanna's thick wet clit.

"Yay! Me like that sooo much!" moans Hanna.

"Sexy." says Alison.

Alison starts to slowly finger-fuck Hanna's sweet warm pussy.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Who knew Hanna Marin had a lil' lesbo inside her?" says Alison, all sexy and erotic.

"I guess I'm bisexual, even though I very much prefer men." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but you do enjoy this, right?" says Alison.

"Of course I do! This is so nice!" moans a horny Hanna with a cute smile.

"True! And now this...I hope what I do with Em meets your standards!" moans Alison.

"Don't worry! This is 100 % sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Awesome!" moans a happy Alison.

Hanna and Alison are both very horny and happy.

"I understand why Caleb love ya! You're a really sexy fuckable chick!" moans Alison.

"Thanks, Alison!" moans Hanna.

"You're welcome!" moans Alison.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Touch my pussy! Pleasure me!" moans Alison.

Hanna starts to touch Alison's pussy.

Hanna has never touched another girl's pussy before, but she does what she would to on herself when masturbating.

"Nice! Sexy! That feels good, Hanna!" moans Alison, all horny.

"Okay...me wasn't sure I was doing the right thing!" moans Hanna.

"Relax! You very much do the correct thing with my wet pussy!" moans Alison.

"Thanks goodness!" moans Hanna.

Alison lick Hanna's left nipple a bit.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Yup." says Alison.

"Soooo sexy and fun!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, sweetie!" mons Alison.

"Awww!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Alison.

"What more do you and Em do?" says Hanna.

"This, for example." says Alison as she starts to lick Hanna's pussy.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna love having Alison lick her pussy with such sexual skill.

It is almost better than when Caleb lick her.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

Alison really enjoy licking Hanna's pussy. Alison think it taste so sweet, just like Emily's wonderful pussy always does.

"Sexy is what ya are." says Alison.

"I guess...and so are you, Ali." says Hanna.

"Thanks!" moans Alison.

Hanna finger-fuck Alison.

"Mmmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Alison.

"I hope I finger-fuck the right way..." says Hanna.

"You are! You're just as good as Em!" moans Alison.

"Okay! Thank you!" moans Hanna.

Alison gently rub Hanna's boobs.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Alison.

"Amazing!" moans Hanna.

"I'm glad we're doing this." says Alison.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Good." says Alison.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Damn sexy!" moans Alison.

Alison gives Hanna a kiss...on the clit.

"Mmmm, nice!" moans Hanna, all horny and happy.

"Em also love when I do this!" moans Alison as she grab a red dildo and slide it into Hanna's pussy.

Alison slowly fuck Hanna's pussy with the red dildo.

"Mmmm, me understands why she like this!" moans Hanna.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

"Yeah!" moans Hanna.

Hanna finger-fuck Alison harder.

"Holy shit, so damn nice!" moans Alison, being horny and happy.

"I agree!" moans Hanna.

"Awesome!" moans Alison, using the dildo faster in Hanna's pussy.

"That feels good." whisper a happy Hanna.

"Of course." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"How do you know so much sexy stuff...?" moans Hanna.

"Well, I am experienced and I have natural talent and skill. And sex is so damn wonderful." says Alison.

"Nice!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Alison.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Holy fuck!" moans Alison.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

Alison remove the dildo from Hanna's pussy and slide it into her ass instead.

"Does it hurt...?" whisper Alison.

"No, it feels sexy!" moans Hanna, all horny.

"Good." says Alison.

"Yeah, Ali." says Hanna.

Hanna gently grab Alison's ass.

"I like that. Grab my ass, girl." says a horny Alison.

"Your ass is nice, so round and smooth." says Hanna.

"Already know, many men's told me." says Alison.

Alison gives Hanna a kiss.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

"Yes, you are. Hanna, my friend, you're erotic." says Alison.

"Thanks. I enjoy that dildo in my ass." says Hanna.

"Okay. Nice. I'm glad you like it." says Alison.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck! So damn nice!" moans Alison.

"Ali, faster!" moans Hanna.

"Alright." says Alison, using the dildo faster in Hanna's sexy ass.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Hanna.

"So, tell me...does Caleb ever fuck you in the ass?" says Alison.

"No, but we've talked about trying it." says Hanna.

"Ya should, especially now that you're aware of the fact that ya like a good penetration in the backdoor hole!" moans Alison.

"Yeah!" moans Hanna.

"Em enjoy havin' a dildo up the ass too!" moans Alison.

"Does she really?" moans Hanna.

"Yup! She love such things!" moans Alison.

"Cute!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, yeah!" moans Alison.

"When you and Em do it, is this the exact same dildo that's used then?" moans Hanna.

"Yeah! That dildo's been inside Em's holes, both holes!" moans Alison.

"Ali, you're soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks! So are you!" moans Alison.

"Yay! Thanks!" moans Hanna.

"My pleasure!" moans Alison.

20 minutes later.

Hanna lick Alison's pussy.

"That's sexy!" moans Alison.

"You taste so nice!" says Hanna.

"I'm glad ya think so!" moans Alison.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

Hanna lick harder and Alison enjoy that so much.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Alison.

Alison finger-fuck Hanna's pussy.

"You're very wet, that's so nice!" moans Alison.

"Thanks." whisper Hanna in a sexy tone.

"My pleasure, Hanna!" moans Alison.

6 minutes later.

Alison and Hanna are in the 69 position, licking each other's pussy.

"You and Em do this too?" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, Han! Everytime!" moans Alison.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

"Yup." says Alison.

"Your boobs are so sexy. I get jealous." says Hanna.

"Don't worry. You have very sexy boobs as well." says Alison.

Hanna and Alison lick harder and they both enjoy it.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Alison.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Alison.

Alison and Hanna both feel pretty close to orgasm.

"What else do you do with Em?" says Hanna.

"This." says Alison as she lean close to Hanna's left ear and whisper cute sexy things in a soft sensual tone.

"Nice!" says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Yup." says Alison.

The feeling of Alison's erotic voice in her ear is very sexy for Hanna.

4 minutes later both Alison and Hanna get an orgasm.

It feels wonderful for them.

"Ya cum almost as intense as Emily does." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Hanna.

"My pleasure, Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

Alison is happy too.

Hanna and Alison walk back out to the living room and put their clothes back on.

"Was I any good, Ali...?" says Hanna.

"Absolutely. I do very much understand why Caleb love ya, Han. You were sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Did you enjoy me?" says Alison.

"Yeah, of course. You're so sexy and erotic." says Hanna.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Sex with you was very good. I'm happy that I go to try ya out and discover how sexy ya truly are." says Alison.

"Nice. It was so much fun for me as well." says Hanna.

"Good. Caleb's lucky to have ya as his babe." says Alison.

"And Em's lucky to be dating you." says Hanna.

"Thanks. Han." says Alison.

"No problem." says Hanna.

"Very sweet." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

2 days later.

Hanna meet Alison at the mall.

"I really enjoy what we did last time, Han." says Alison.

"Me too. It was awesome, but we can't do that again. Both of us already date other people." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but it was still amazing and will forever be a special memory that you and I share." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali." says Hanna.

"Awww." says Alison.

"Cute." says Hanna.

Hanna and Alison buy mango ice cream.

Alison wear a black tight latex t-shirt, tight dark leather pants and white boots.

Hanna wear a pink t-shirt, baggy jeans and black sneakers.

"So, did ya enjoy school today?" says Alison.

"Not really. That big History test was really hard." says Hanna.

"For me it felt kinda easy." says Alison.

"Did you cheat...?" says Hanna.

"Of course not. I'm no longer that type of girl." says Alison.

"Good." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Yeah, cheatin' is bad." says Alison.

"Indeed." says Hanna.

"Yup." says Alison.

"What's Em doing?" says Hanna.

"I don't know." says Alison. "I didn't ask."

"Okay." says Hanna. "Whatever she does, I'm sure it's something sweet and calm."

"Probably true." says Alison.

"Em's always been the ultimate good girl." says Hanna.

"Sure, but she has a wild side as well. That is only seen in the bedroom though." says Alison.

"I understand." says Hanna.

"Like I once said, shy in the streets and sexy in the sheets is what my awesome Emily is." says Alison.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Very much so." says Alison.

Nearly a month later.

"Caleb, would you like to pick up a second girl for a threesome fuck?" says Hanna.

"Sure, that'd be kinda fun, I guess." says Caleb.

"Any particular girl in mind...?" says Hanna.

"No. Do you know anyone?" says Caleb.

"Uh...no, no idea." says Hanna.

"I guess we'll just have to get out there and find someone nice." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"How about on Friday?" says Caleb.

"Sounds good." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

On Friday night, Caleb and Hanna goes to a bar to look for a girl to have a sexy threesome with.

They soon find one that they both think seem nice.

She's a sexy blonde, just like Alison. Her name's Bella Gordon and she is from Brookhaven.

Lucky for Hanna and Caleb it is easy to seduce Bella and the night ends with a 2 hours long threesome fuck in Hanna's bed.

**The End.**


End file.
